The Meaning of Soul
by letaheyoh
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks empieza una nueva vida. ¿Podrá olvidar del todo a Charlie Weasley? ¿Acaso ese hombre lobo será lo que ella siempre buscó? Remus/Tonks y eventualmente Charlie/Tonks
1. She moves in her own way

**Capítulo I**

**She moves in her own way**

Diciembre de 1989.

La nieve había invadido los verdes alrededores de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Los alumnos estaban, como siempre a esta altura del año, más revoltosos que de costumbre (lo que es bastante decir). Las vacaciones de Navidad acababan de comenzar, y Charlie Weasley estaba muy emocionado por volver a reunirse con su numerosa familia en La Madriguera.

¿Baúl? Listo. ¿Regalos de Navidad? Envueltos. _¿Carta para Dora?_ Aún sin terminar – repasaba Charlie en voz alta a la vez que buscaba por cada rincón de su habitación cualquier cosa que hubiese podido olvidar – Bueno, supongo que con esto estaré bien…

El pelirrojo y apuesto joven bajaba atolondradamente las escaleras, y se quejaba por el rumbo que habían decidido tomar el día de hoy. ¿Era posible que tuviera tanta mala suerte como para que, justo ese día, que tan apresurado estaba, las escaleras de Hogwarts hubieran decidido invertir lugares? Evidentemente. Pero a él no le importó, ya que tarde o temprano llegaría a su destino.

En medio de sus quejas, una voz muy familiar resonó en su cabeza, hasta que vio a una chica de pelo rosa chicle que le sonreía y clamaba por su atención.

- ¡Charlie! Hombre, ¿acaso estás sordo? Hace mínimo treinta segundos que estoy gritando tu nombre, la gente va a pensar que estoy chiflada – Nymphadora Tonks, su gran amiga, cómplice y confidente, se encontraba poco más que zarandeándolo para que reaccionara. Y es que tal vez entre tanta queja en su cabeza había perdido el norte. Sí, evidentemente. Pero el cosquilleo que producían las torpes manos de su amiga en él, _eso_ era lo que realmente hacía que perdiera su norte

- ¿Eh? ¿Me hablaste? ¡Tonks! – gritó finalmente volviendo en sí – creí que no alcanzaría a verte antes de regresar a casa

- Tampoco noté ningún interés de tu parte porque eso ocurriera – dijo la chica ofendida, pero mirándolo de reojo con un tono chistoso en su rostro

Tonks, Tonks, si tú supieras. Tal vez no tuvieras la belleza de una _veela_ (aunque, en tu condición de metamorfomaga, podrías tenerla si te lo propusieras), pero a ese chico se le notaba en los ojos que moría por ti. ¿Cómo era posible que no te hubieras dado cuenta? ¿Acaso te parece que uno mira de _esa_ forma a su mejor amiga? Charlie Weasley derretía al verla pasar, al oírla hablar y, mucho más, cuando ella hacía sus bruscos zarandeos sobre él para traer su distraída mente a tierra.

Torpe, independiente y con una gran personalidad, Nymphadora Tonks se había ganado el cariño de la mayoría del colegio. La chica con el pelo de diferentes colores, la que permanentemente cambiaba su aspecto, la graciosa, entretenida y única. Pero no toda su estadía en Hogwarts había sido así, y fue precisamente en esa oscura época cuando conoció a su único apoyo, su amigo Charlie.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó con fingido desinterés Tonks – pensé que te quedarías hasta mañana

- De hecho, sí me voy mañana. Lo que pasa es que estaba apurado por resolver unos… asuntitos. – contestó él

- ¡Ah! El señor siempre tan misterioso. Como si tuvieras un lado oscuro que yo no conociera – rió su amiga

- ¿Y usted, doña, piensa ir a visitar a mis queridos Ted y Andrómeda por estas fiestas? – Charlie siguió la broma de su amiga – Mis suegros no estarían nada contentos si te ausentaras en estas fechas

- Ya cállate, Charlie – esta vez ella sonaba un poco más cortante

Ella no estaba para bromas de este tipo. Por más indiferencia que le demostrara en este tipo de ocasiones, le afectaba muchísimo cada vez que este chico pelirrojo mencionaba la palabra "suegros", "hijos", o ese tipo de cosas. Él podría pensar que era un chiste, pero para ella era un asunto delicado: es que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Charlie Weasley en secreto, y sufría cada noche por su amor supuestamente imposible.

Al día siguiente, Charlie despertó más temprano de lo habitual. Volvió a repasar que no se olvidaba de nada y emprendió su camino al Gran Salón, donde un delicioso desayuno aguardaba por él.

Se unió a sus hermanos menores Percy, Fred y George, esperando que estuvieran ya listos para partir. Pero los gemelos revoltosos, Fred y George, no paraban de meterse en problemas, ni siquiera el mismísimo día que volverían a su hogar para las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Ya, así que Filch considera pertinente castigarlos – afirmó Charlie mirando a los pequeños pelirrojos de primer año – ustedes dos han dado más problema que todos los integrantes de nuestra familia juntos, ¡y en solo la mitad de su primer año!

- Bueno, bro, sonríe – dijo Fred con cara traviesa – Filch nos va a perdonar la vida esta vez

A pesar de que los gemelos se habían encargado de retrasar un poco el asunto, Charlie estaba seguro que llegarían a tiempo para almorzar con sus padres. De veras echaba de menos a su hermanito Ron y a su pequeñita, la preferida, predilecta y adorada de Charlie, su hermana Ginny. De veras sentía a veces la falta de su familia.

oOoOoOoOo

Nymphadora Tonks despertó entre sábanas de colores y con la luz del mediodía en la cara. Sí, definitivamente lo que más le gustaba de las vacaciones era dormir tantas horas como ella quisiera. Dando un prolongado bostezo, se puso en pie y, aún frotándose los ojos, bajó a desayunar.

- ¡Hija! Veo que tenías mucho cansancio acumulado – bromeó su madre Andrómeda – no te tienen muy bien atendida en Hogwarts, por lo que veo

- Buenos días, mami – y le dio un beso en la mejilla como cuando tenía cinco años, haciendo caso omiso a su madre tomándole el pelo

- Hay café, leche y unas tostadas. Yo te acompaño, pero evidentemente estoy más para el almuerzo que para andar desayunando

- Gracias, ma. Ey, ¿dónde está papá? Ayer cuando llegué estaba trabajando, y parece que aún no ha regresado…

- Bueeeeenos días – oportunamente entraba Ted Tonks a la cocina, con la misma expresión de recién levantado con la que su hija había llegado unos minutos antes - ¿cómo están mis hermosas mujeres?

Su madre y ella siempre habían tenido una excelente relación, pero no cabía duda que era una niña de papá. Andrómeda siempre había sido más estricta respecto a la educación de su hija, mientras que Ted se dedicada a mimarla y ser su cómplice.

- Estás tan o hasta más linda que siempre, Nymphadora – comentó su padre lleno de orgullo – Me parece que voy a tener que empezar a salir con la escopeta, ¿no te parece, Andrómeda?

- ¡No me llames Nymphadora! – gruñó la chica de dieciséis años, al mismo tiempo que su cabello se volvía rojo fuego

- Ya déjala, Ted, que bastante debe tener con ese chico Weasley

- Ese chico Weasley, mamá, se llama Charlie y es mi mejor amigo. Nada más.

¿Era realmente necesario que le recordaran constantemente cómo se desvivía ella por su amigo? Ya tenía suficiente consigo misma como para encima tener que soportar a los demás. Enamorada de Charlie, sí, algo que jamás iba a confesar hasta que se le "_pasara_".

- Dora, hay correspondencia para ti – dijo Ted, restándole importancia a las palabras que anteriormente había dicho su esposa, y tomando una tostada

_Querida Nym,_

_Espero que estés pasando muy bien en las vacaciones con tus padres. Yo estoy muy feliz de volver a ver a mi familia, ¡no sabes cuánto han crecido mis hermanos pequeños en estos últimos meses! Me están haciendo sentir como un abuelo ya._

_Muchas veces te he insistido para que vengas unos días en verano a conocer a mi familia, pero no comprendo por qué siempre lo has rechazado. ¡Mira que no comemos metamorfomagas de Hufflepuff! De verdad sería muy importante para mí que vinieras._

_Mamá ya está empezando a creer que eres producto de mi imaginación o algo así. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡podría ser verdad! Una amiga tan genial, particular y con un color de pelo tan extraño como el que usas no se encuentra en todas partes. Con esto, Nym, quiero decirte que en serio eres una persona muy especial para mí. Tal vez esto de la Navidad, sumado a ver a mi familia, me haya hecho poner melancólico, pero es algo que siempre quise decirte._

_**Hay algo en tus ojos, Nymphadora Tonks, algo que me vuelve loco.**_

_Te desea la mejor de las navidades y te quiere,_

_Charlie_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA: Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. Va a ser un poco entreverado, lo sé, pero ya lo tengo todo en mi mente y eso es lo que importa. Y no, no me equivoqué.. es un Tonks/Lupin, pero va a tener sus excepciones de Tonks/Charlie.. y por algún lado había que empezar!**

**Espero que les guste :)**


	2. All I want for Christmas is you

**Capítulo II**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

La pálida chica de pelo rosa y cara con forma de corazón parpadeó atónita durante unos minutos. ¿Acababa de leer en un papel escrito por el mismísimo Charlie Weasley algo así como que le gustaban con sus ojos? ¿No sería ella quien estaba empezando a alucinar?

A todo esto, Andrómeda y Ted la observaban en silencio, respetando el espacio de su hija, pero sin entender absolutamente nada. Ted se levantó para recoger los platos del desayuno, y Andrómeda se limitó a mirarse las uñas, como para ocuparse en algo.

- Oye, Dora, ¿has batido ya tu record de perder puntos? – preguntó despreocupadamente su madre sin levantar la vista de sus uñas – me extraña que la profesora Sprout aún no te haya echado de Hufflepuff

Tonks no contestó, y siguió con sus ojos clavados en ese pedazo de papel. Se levantó torpemente de la silla, claro, sin antes llevarse puesta la mesa, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, tropezando cada dos escalones.

"_Hay algo en tus ojos, Nymphadora Tonks, algo que me vuelve loco". _No podía parar de leer esa frase. ¿Cómo podían sus ojos volver loco a su apuesto amigo, capitán de Quidditch, y a quien chicas nunca le han faltado? El codiciado pelirrojo de Gryffindor, conocido tanto por su buen físico, como por su obsesión con las criaturas mágicas (y si eran de un tamaño considerable y largaban fuego por la boca, mejor). Ese chico que más de un suspiro arrancaba, valiente, temerario e inteligente.

No supo si contestar la carta o no, pero sí tuvo clara una cosa: le habían dado el mejor regalo de navidad en sus dieciséis años de vida.

* * *

><p>- Sabemos cómo la miras<p>

- A esa amiguita tuya, la del pelo rosa

Fred y George, dos "insoportables pulgas" de once años, no habían parado de molestarlo en todas las vacaciones. Sí, era evidente, pero tampoco era para que cada dos segundos se lo estuvieran recordando, haciéndole gestos, muecas y tontas canciones.

- _Enciende la llama de mi corazón de dragón con tu peeelo rosa_- canturreaban a destiempo los gemelos por toda la casa

- ¡Ya déjenlo en paz, muchachos! – Arthur Weasley, padre de siete niños pelirrojos, esbozaba una cansada pero sincera sonrisa – algún día les va a pasar a ustedes

- Las niñas son bobas – dijo George

- Y aburridas – acotó su gemelo

Charlie suspiró y se hundió en un sillón, rendido, hasta que su hermanita, su consentida, vino directamente hacia él. Como era usual, ella pretendía que le relatara historias de Hogwarts: divertidos cuentos sobre sus partidos de quidditch, anécdotas de sus tardes en los terrenos, chistes surgidos en sus clases, y todo tipo de cosas que la llenaban de esperanza de cara a su ingreso a Hogwarts. A esta altura, el joven enamorado estaba de muy mal humor, pero esa tierna niña siempre era capaz de hacerlo sonreír incluso en los peores momentos.

* * *

><p>Pronto las vacaciones terminaron, y poco a poco Hogwarts volvía a poblarse de inquietos y revoltosos estudiantes. Charlie había regresado al castillo luciendo su nuevo suéter de lana color mostaza, con una gran "C" en el pecho. Fred, George y Percy también habían recibido los suyos, pero parecía que no tenían la menor intención de usarlos.<p>

- Veamos, puede ser "C" de "capitán"… ¡o tal vez de "colorado"! – esa voz que lo paralizaba provenía de muy cerca

Esta vez no supo qué decir. De su boca no salió ni siquiera un "Hola", puesto que las cosas habían cambiado: _ella lo sabía_. ¿Habría arruinado toda su estupenda amistad por una tonta carta que se le ocurrió enviar en Navidad?

- "Camarada" me gusta más, para ser sincera – ella seguía en su mundo, vacilando qué quedaría mejor de acuerdo a la gran "C" – ¿alguien ha muerto? Tienes una cara, amigo

_Amigo_. Lo que Charlie no se imaginaba era que a Tonks le había dolido tanto como a él pronunciar esa palabra, e incluso más. Después de días meditando acerca de esa especie de "declaración" que había recibido, decidió que lo mejor sería actuar normalmente. Tal vez ella había malentendido las cosas, y no quería arriesgarse a pasar tal vergüenza ante una manada de jóvenes pelirrojos.

- ¡Cuidado, pelo rosa! – Fred Weasley lanzaba bolas de nieve contra ella – aunque mejor podrías decirle a él que saque esa cara de bobo que pone cada vez que te mencionamos

* * *

><p>Enero llegaba a su fin, pero el invierno no cedía ni un poco. El año 1990 había comenzado en todo su esplendor. Y Tonks seguía comportándose de modo indiferente ante su amigo.<p>

Ese fin de semana irían a Hogsmeade. Las chicas de sexto grado de Hufflepuff estaban planeando una salida todas juntas, para tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla en Cabeza de Puerco y conversar, como todas las chicas de dieciséis años, de los chismes que rondaban por el colegio.

Nymphadora había cambiado un poco su apariencia para la ocasión: lucía ahora un largo cabello color maíz con destellos violetas y azules, pero su cara de corazón seguía siendo la misma. Y estaba convencida que jamás podría borrar de su cara esa cómica expresión que la perseguía desde que era una traviesa niña.

- ¿Han oído que Jerry Simmons está tras una niña de nuestra casa que es unos cuatro años menor que él? Yo no sé para qué la quiere, a decir verdad, además que un sangre pura y slytherin de alma como él no debería andarse fijando en gente inferior

Las chicas rieron. Burlarse de los chicos de Slytherin era la parte más entretenida de esas conversaciones, por más que Tonks nunca había sido demasiado femenina, ni le habían interesado los chimentos.

- Me enteré que a Penelope Clearwater le gusta ese chico Weasley – dijo una chica alta y regordeta – parece que él también quiere salir con ella

- ¿CHARLIE? Eso es imposible, él me lo hubiera contado – el pelo se le había tornado de un rojo fuerte, y de a poco iban apareciendo mechas negras – Yo no creo… él no… No me parece

- No, tonta, no ese Weasley. Aunque hay que reconocer que no se queda atrás, puesto que he visto a todas las ravenclaws de quinto grado perseguirlo hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Pero no me refería a ese, ¡es que en esa familia se reproducen como conejos! – contestó una chica zarandeando su cerveza de mantequilla desde el otro lado de la mesa – hablábamos de Percy, el gryffindor de tercer año

- Ah, claro, ese Weasley. Yo…

- Te pillamos – dijeron las seis chicas al unísono

- Ahora vas a tener que darnos todos los detalles, querida Nymphadora – le dijo en tono amenazante una castaña con ojos celestes aturquesados

Sus compañeras no sonaban para nada amistosas. Esto parecía una pesadilla. Tal vez para cualquier chica esto era algo normal, pero para ella resultaba un asunto mucho más grave, más delicado… ¡No se suponía que el payaso pudiera enamorarse, y mucho menos del fornido Charlie Weasley!

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMEN NYMPHADORA! – gritó como una histérica, y se levantó derramando todo lo que quedaba de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Estaba asustada, ya no quería hablar con esas tontas. Probablemente fuera porque tenían razón, pero eso daba lo mismo. Era muy rápida, y corría sin rumbo dejando atrás Cabeza de Puerco e, incluso, el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade. Corría, corría hundiéndose en la nieve y dejando las huellas de sus pisadas. Corría como una desesperada, huía de la realidad. Pero de repente, una piedra tuvo la mala idea de cruzarse por su camino.

Zaz.

Tonks cayó con todo el impulso de su cuerpo sobre la nieve, y su cara pronto comenzó a arder por el frío que la estaba quemando. Se sentía la más estúpida, e, inesperadamente, se largó a llorar. ¿Quién lo diría? Nymphadora Tonks llorando, y encima sin saber por qué. _O sin querer saber por qué._

Pero para su sorpresa, no estaba sola. La persona que menos hubiera deseado se encontraba de pie, a su lado, ofreciéndole una gentil mano. Maldito Charlie Weasley.

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro, y esa era la primera vez que él la veía llorar sin que detrás de sus lágrimas se escondiera una gigantezca risotada. Hizo un gesto para justificarse, quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

- Shh – el pelirrojo la miró con una ternura que nunca antes le había expresado, y posó uno de sus toscos dedos sobre los labios de la triste metamorfomaga – no hay nada que decir ni que explicar

Nada parecía tener sentido, pero eso era lo de menos. Acariciando sus mejillas, él se acercaba cada vez más a esa chica que tan triste lucía, un poco más cerca… Cerró los ojos, y llevando sus manos hacia su – ahora color maíz – cabello, besó suavemente cada una de sus lágrimas hasta llegar a los temblorosos labios de la muchacha por la cual había perdido completamente la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, primero que nada, si estás leyendo esto ¡gracias por leer! En segundo lugar, quiero pedirles que no me maten por escribir tanto de esta insólita pareja, es que realmente me emocioné con su adolescente y alocada historia... Préstenle atención, eh, que para el futuro del fic va a resultar muy útil. Igual no se preocupen, no pienso usar más de uno o dos capítulos para llegar al grano: mi adorado licántropo, Remus Lupin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**(y si alguien lee esto, por favor, ¡hágamelo saber!)**


	3. Everything in its right place

**Capítulo III**

**Everything in its right place**

Abril, 1991

Otro año escolar estaba por finalizar en Hogwarts. Muchos volverían en pocos meses, pero una parte de ellos abandonaría el colegio para siempre: los alumnos de séptimo grado. Todo por esos tiempos era nostalgia y melancolía, una mezcla entre la felicidad de esos años vividos y la tristeza de tener que dejarlo atrás como una etapa culminada.

La mayoría de los estudiantes descansaba y disfrutaba el soleado y cálido día en el verde pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ellos no eran la excepción.

A la orilla del lago, una chica con el pelo rosa reía mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel fornido muchacho de diecisiete años, un pelirrojo de mediana estatura y muy atractivo. Él jugaba con un mechón de cabello rosa chicle, lo observaba con cierta admiración, como si no existiera algo idéntico en el mundo; ella se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje y reír de las tonterías que él decía. _Todo era tan perfecto_.

Pasar a ser "más que amigos" nunca hizo que dejaran de serlo, como sí sucede en muchas parejas. Su amistad previa era tan fuerte que nada podía romperla, ni siquiera un estúpido romance adolescente, aunque ambos estaban convencidos que era mucho más que eso. Sentían que su amor de cierto modo era superior al que los demás pudieran tenerse, se justificaban diciendo que la gente se quería "tan estúpidamente". Tal vez aquí estaba el _error_.

Aunque hacía ya más de un año que estaban juntos, nunca habían hablado de qué sucedería con _ellos_ cuando salieran de Hogwarts. Tonks tenía una idea general, claro, todo combinado con su gran ambición de ser auror.

- Vas a hacer la auror más torpe que el Ministerio jamás haya tenido – bromeó Charlie, poniendo voz de asustado, como si de su torpeza dependiera su vida

Ella le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza, en forma de protesta, mientras él reía y exclamaba que estaba siendo "maltratado" por una "novia loca y descontrolada". Si había algo que ninguno de los dos podía negar, era que se divertían muchísimo juntos. Definitivamente podrían tener una perfecta convivencia, por qué no, casarse y hasta tener unos cuántos niños pelirrojos.

Como en tantas otras cosas, Charlie y Tonks coincidían en no querer hablar demasiado del futuro. Se burlaban constantemente de esas parejas que ya tenían el nombre de las próximas tres generaciones de retoños. Pero así como ella pretendía hacer el curso de auror, quería saber qué era exactamente lo que Charlie pretendía hacer al terminar el colegio (si bien era bastante claro que entre las criaturas mágicas y el quidditch podría rondar).

- Charlie, ¿por qué te haces el interesante siempre y no me cuentas qué piensas hacer al salir de aquí? – preguntó Tonks sin rodeos

- Nym, miles de veces hemos dicho cuánto nos molesta planear el futuro. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en querer "sacarme información" – contestó él bastante más serio que de costumbre

- ¡Pero yo no estoy hablando de ponerle Arthur a nuestro primogénito! Solo quiero saber qué pretendes hacer, independientemente de nosotros dos, cuando salgamos del colegio. No veo el problema, ¡eres mi novio! ¡Y mi mejor amigo! Además que hemos hablado miles de veces de mí y mis locas ganas de ser auror, ¿cuál es el problema contigo? – Tonks sonaba bastante indignada

- No lo sé todavía, Nymphadora – se limitó a decir en un tono cortante

- ¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHA…!

Charlie Weasley no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella terminara su tan-conocida-por-él frase, así que decidió acercarse bruscamente a ella y zamparle un beso de los que jamás se olvidan. Opuso resistencia al principio, ¡qué muchacha testaruda! Pero luego simplemente se dejó llevar por los encantos del amor, y él logró su cometido: desviarle ese tema que tan incómodo le resultaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie y sus compañeros de casa se encontraban plácidamente desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando una bandada de lechuzas acechó el Gran Salón. Era la hora del correo.

_Querido Charlie,_

_Si tienes un tiempo libre esta mañana, me gustaría que te dieras una vuelta por mi cabaña. Sé que eres un gran jugador de quidditch, pero por esas casualidades de la vida te interesan más las criaturas mágicas, tengo una oferta para hacerte que –creo- no podrás rechazar._

_Te espero,_

_Hagrid_

Con una tostada aún en su mano, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y emprendió despreocupadamente su camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cruzó saludos con muchos integrantes de las otras casas del colegio, y recostada contra una pared junto a otros dos chicos de Hufflepuff estaba ella, con su característica sonrisa. Siempre tan oportuna.

- Hola, Nym – la saludó él, y se acercó a darle un beso - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Maravillosamente – dijo ella - ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

- A ver a Hagrid, igual vuelvo en seguida

- ¡Genial! Voy contigo. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Hagrid – su pelo rosa se movía con gracia mientras ella hablaba

- Nym, no te ofendas. Pero estoy un poco apurado, y de veras necesito hablar con Hagrid. Preferiría ir solo…

Ante la mirada de desaprobación de su novia, continuó su camino rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Caminaba despreocupado, pero rápido. Estaba ansioso, por más que sabía qué era lo que su amigo el guardabosque le ofrecería. ¿Pero qué _pasaría _con ella?

* * *

><p>La etapa escolar de los alumnos de séptimo grado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había oficialmente llegado a su fin. Tras un par de días libres después de terminar los exámenes, había llegado el momento de abandonar el castillo para siempre y comenzar a preguntarse qué hacer con sus jóvenes vidas.<p>

Nymphadora Tonks miraba con tristeza el que había sido su dormitorio durante siete años. Todas sus cosas estaban ya empacadas y listas para volver en el Expreso de Hogwarts y no regresar jamás. Extrañaría todo: a sus tontas compañeras de habitación sacudiéndola cada mañana para que se despertara, las amarillas cortinas haciendo juego con la mullida alfombra negra, su cama cubierta con esa aterciopelada colcha de color mostaza. Siempre se había sentida muy cómoda en Hufflepuff.

Repasó cada sector de la sala común, intentando recordar para siempre cada uno de sus detalles. ¡Como si pudiera olvidarlo! Por más despistada que fuera, había cosas que jamás se borrarían de su memoria, ni siquiera aunque le lanzaran Obliviate tres veces seguidas. Y una de esas cosas, era la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, así como también cada momento fantástico que había pasado en Hogwarts.

Con una triste sonrisa, volteó y le echó un último vistazo al lugar que durante tanto tiempo había sido su hogar. Ya era hora de irse, así que salió de aquel lugar para siempre. Afuera, su novio la esperaba con una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y emprendieron camino a dar su último paseo por Hogwarts.

Caminaron en silencio, lentamente. A él también se le notaba que estaba ya empezando a extrañar ese lugar. Ambos podían saber qué pensaba el otro con solo mirarse, pero esta vez Tonks vio una expresión extraña en su cara que no pudo descifrar. Se sintió mal por eso, pero intentó restarle importancia y proseguir con su silencioso paseo.

Si había algo que había adquirido en Hogwarts y a lo que jamás pensaba renunciar, eso era el amor de Charlie Weasley. Pasara lo que pasara, fuera a donde fuera, ella estaba convencida que nunca iba a morir. Y estaba segura que Charlie sentía lo mismo, que jamás la dejaría sola, que de ahora en más se dedicarían a ser felices para el resto de la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No me maten, les prometo que este es el último capítulo Tonks/Charlie! Me metí en una historia que tenía que terminar lo que pasa, después del Capítulo I no podía dejar colgada la historia de estos dos. Además va a ser importante más adelante, así que préstenle atención , jeje.**

**Espero que no se hayan encariñado con esta pareja, porque el próximo capítulo van a odiar a Charlie y mucho. Después de lleno con Remus, eh! Aunque ahí también va a sufrir un poquito Tonks.. de acuerdo a su historia, claro.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo casi terminado, este me costó escribirlo porque quería deshacerme de una vez de esta pareja. Igual creo que quedó bastante lindo :)**


	4. Where did it all go wrong?

**Capítulo IV**

**Where did it all go wrong?**

Marzo, 1992

Llovía copiosamente en el centro de Londres, y aquella noche una joven pareja corría bajo la lluvia, con las manos tomadas, al mismo tiempo que llegaba a un pequeño departamento al que la muchacha, cuyo pelo era rosa chicle, se había mudado tras egresar de Hogwarts. Su vida era normalmente perfecta: tenía como novio al chico del cual había estado enamorada durante sus siete años en el colegio, vivía sola en un acogedor departamento y, como si fuera poco, había logrado ingresar a la capacitación para ser auror.

Él aún vivía en La Madriguera, la casa de sus padres, y aún no había decidido algo en qué especializarse. Aún su futuro era muy incierto, pero lo que sí necesitaba urgentemente era un trabajo que le permitiera colaborar con su numerosa familia.

Ese mismo chico, un pelirrojo fornido y muy atractivo, había decidido irla a buscar a la salida de su curso. No parecía una muy buena idea a simple vista, dado que a él le gustaba mucho más caminar que aparecerse, y ese día la lluvia no daba respiro. Como resultado, ambos se habían mojado hasta los huesos, pero, después de todo, él se veía muy sexy al sacarse su ensopada capa. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y lisa, que se había ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando traslucir sus marcados pectorales. Por más acostumbrada que estuviera, no podía dejar de admirar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y, casi que por instinto, acercó una de sus manos hacia su blanca – aunque ahora transparente – camiseta. Qué bien se sentía su calor contrastando con la humedad de alrededor.

Ya en su departamento, Tonks se sacó sus botas militares, que en esos instantes tenían más parecido con una piscina que con cualquier tipo de calzado existente. Con la ayuda de su novio, se retiró su túnica y procedió a escurrirla en un balde que tenía al lado de la puerta, y donde ya se encontraban sus botas. A ella tampoco le sentaba mal el hecho de haber sido agarrada por la feroz lluvia, y fue Charlie ahora quien se deleitó observándola. Su cabello lucía ahora bordó y caía salvajemente sobre sus hombres. Llevaba unos ajustados jeans claros, que el clima había decidido transformar en oscuros, y encima una sencilla camiseta de The Weird Sisters, su banda preferida. Y le marcaba… bueno, le marcaba mucho más de lo que aquel fornido muchacho podía resistir.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él. Ella, hipnotizada, simplemente se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Charlie, quien ahora la besaba apasionadamente y suavemente la arrinconaba contra la pared. Cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro, cada vez sus respiraciones se aceleraban más. Lentamente fueron despojándose de la poca ropa – mojada, por cierto – que aún tenían puesta. Él, mirándola seductoramente, la llevó en brazos hasta la pequeña habitación del apartamento de Tonks que tan bien conocía.

A la mañana siguiente, Tonks despertó en su cama, medio destapada. Notó que no estaba sola, y al mirar a su lado y encontrar a su lado a Charlie la hizo recordar con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Como siempre, no le cabía la menor duda de que _él era el mejor. _

Se levantó, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se vistió con algunas prendas que encontró en el piso de su habitación – que, vale aclarar, no combinaban en absoluto –. En un par de largos y toscos pasos, pudo dejar el lugar en que su novio aún dormía plácidamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina para darle una pequeña sorpresa mañanera a ese ser hermoso que había tenido durmiendo a su lado.

- Un poco de esto, otro poco de esto… Café… ¿Me falta algo? – recitaba Tonks para sí misma, al tiempo que preparaba el desayuno, aunque no tenía demasiada experiencia con eso de la cocina

- Wingardium Leviosa – con un movimiento de su varita, Tonks encaminó la bandeja rumbo a su habitación. De otra manera, las tostadas y el café que tanto le había costado preparar terminarían como decoración de su colorinche alfombra.

Para asombro de Tonks, Charlie ya estaba sentado en la cama, y desde allí la miraba con una triste sonrisa. Agradeció el gesto que ella había tenido, el de llevarle el desayuno a la cama, y dio un sorbo al café que le había preparado: estaba justo como a él le gustaba. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima de gratitud resbaló por su mejilla. Ella no se merecía lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle.

- Nymphadora, tenemos que hablar – dijo Charlie sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos

* * *

><p>Enero, 1994<p>

El tiempo había pasado. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho más de lo que le gustaría. De todos los proyectos que había tenido dos años atrás, el único que seguía en pie era el de ser una auror: ya solo le quedaban un par de meses para terminar su capacitación. Tal vez aún lucía como una muchachita joven e inocente, pero lo cierto es que ya no lo era.

Un cierto pelirrojo había arrebatado todo lo bueno que había dentro de ella, no porque le hubiese hecho nada en particular, sino porque se había ido para siempre. Al fin entendía por qué en sus años en Hogwarts nunca quiso decirle qué tenía pensado hacer, mucho menos qué era lo que tanto parloteaba con Hagrid. Y así, amándola y todo, la había dejado sola viviendo en un departamento de Londres, la había dejado por su pasión por los dragones. La había dejado por irse a Rumania, mucho más lejos de lo que ella podría soportar.

En esos dos años no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza ni una vez: cada noche, cuando no podía dormir, él era quien primero le venía a la mente, y con una botella de whisky de fuego en una mano y tabaco en la otra, intentaba olvidarlo. Intentaba olvidar todo lo que habían vivido, sus besos, sus caricias, el contacto de su piel contra la suya. Las dulces palabras, las miradas cómplices, el cosquilleo que le producía tenerlo cerca.

Cada noche sentía un vacío en el pecho. Estaba resignada, pues debía seguir aparentando ser esa chica simpática y risueña que en algún momento fue. No quería que el mundo supiera cuánto le costaba levantarse cada mañana, tras haber llorado durante horas antes de lograr conciliar el sueño, pues ella era nadie más y nadie menos que Nymphadora Tonks.

Sentía una presión en el pecho permanente que a duras penas la dejaba respirar. Por alguna razón, siempre leía y releía las cartas que Charlie le había enviado a lo largo de los años, pero había dos en particular que le rompían el corazón: la _primera_, en la que le confesó la atracción hacia sus ojos, y la última, la de la despedida.

Él había prometido escribirle frecuentemente, y así lo hizo. Desde su partida, enviaba una lechuza todas las mañanas para mantenerla al tanto de su vida y de cuánto la extrañaba. Pero, sin embargo, ella no pudo soportarlo más. La tristeza se incrementaba con cada carta suya que llegaba, al punto de no poder contestarle por su estado de shock, o por el simple hecho de regar el pergamino con su respuesta con grandes lagrimones. Sufría cada vez más y más, por lo cual tuvo que pedirle, con todo el dolor del mundo, que dejara de enviarle cartas.

Tonks recordaba perfectamente ese día. El día en que su vida dio un giro inesperado, el momento en que el mundo y todas sus fantasías se derrumbaron ante las palabras de un muchacho al que le había dado todo el amor que había prometido. Otra vez Charlie Weasley era el protagonista de uno de los recuerdos que ella nunca podría olvidar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola! Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar. Ya tenía este capítulo casi terminado, pero no me gustaba mucho cómo me había quedado, estaba demasiado "frío". Para todos aquellos lectores a quienes les haya gustado la pareja Tonks/Charlie, temo decirles que este es su final en mi fanfic (bueno, aunque sea en cuanto a relación formal refiera, porque alguna que otra aventurita...)**

**Tras la "mala noticia", ¡alégrense! ¡Cada vez está más cerca nuestro adorado Remus! **

**Ya me veo que este fanfic va a ser bastante largo, pero prometo actualizar lo más seguido que mi cabeza me lo permita. Acuérdense, si les gustó (o si no les gustó también), ¡háganmelo saber! Cualquier recomendación es bienvenida, excepto aquellas que pidan a Remus, ya que, como aclaré muchas veces, esta es una base necesaria que tiene que tener el fic.**

**Gracias por su atención :P**


	5. Pretty visitors

**Capítulo V**

**Pretty visitors**

Junio, 1995

Los días pasaban y Tonks estaba igual que siempre. Pero bueno, se estaba acostumbrando a que eso era lo que le había tocado en la vida y que las cosas por algo pasan. Intentó mirar la situación con una tímida sonrisa, pero esta se esfumó en el preciso instante que recordó a Charlie.

Finalmente había logrado su primer gran objetivo en la vida y se había convertido en una fantástica y jovial auror, rompiendo el viejo mito de que todos los aurores eran unos veteranos aburridos. El Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia la recibió de la mejor manera, con una cálida bienvenida y también una lista de riesgos que corría su vida y su integridad física en sí. Pero ella estaba feliz, al fin iba a tener un poco de acción, algo más que puras prácticas y pruebas de cosas que nunca podrían suceder: iba a perseguir mortífagos reales, iba a luchar contra la magia oscura. Aunque, a decir verdad, esto último era bastante relativo, ya que lo único que había tenido que hacer hasta ahora era puro – y aburrido – papeleo.

Esa mañana despertó mejor que nunca: por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido plácidamente toda la noche. Se incorporó en la cama y notó que un fuerte rayo de sol penetraba la persiana de su habitación, definitivamente no era un día común en el centro de Londres, ella lo sabía. Intentaría aprovechar ese guiño que le estaba dando el universo, así que se levantó con energía de quinceañera de la cama y no tardó más de veinte minutos en estar bañada y lista para ir al Ministerio.

Se calzó sus botas y, al mirarse al espejo, notó que en su cabello ahora lucía un morado brillante. Se veía bien, así que decidió sonreírse a sí misma y emprender camino al trabajo, pero al abrir la puerta de su departamento se topó con alguien que parecía estar de guardia ahí afuera.

- ¡Kingsley! – exclamó Nymphadora con un tono cariñoso, después de todo, siempre se habían llevado muy bien - ¿cómo estás? No nos hemos cruzado en la oficina últimamente

- Eso es porque he estado muy ocupado, querida niña de pelo… ¿Morado? ¿No se te ocurrió un color mejor? – Kingsley Shacklebolt no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desaprobación al mirar el nuevo color de cabello de la muchacha – Bien, entremos a tu departamento nuevamente, tengo que hablar contigo

- Pero, Kingsley, voy a llegar tarde al Ministerio, tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades – chilló Tonks – no es que sea demasiado entretenido, eh

- Tal vez esto que te voy a decir te interese más – dijo distraídamente Kingsley, a tiempo que revisaba cada rincón del departamento para comprobar que nadie estuviese escuchándolos ni vigilándolos, pero no pudo evitar la mirada desentendida de Tonks

- Bien, bien. Te escucho

- Si me dices que no, borraré tu memoria. No es que esté pidiéndote permiso ni nada, solo quiero que sepas que lo haré sin piedad y no recordarás absolutamente nada de lo que te voy a decir, ¿comprendes?

- ¿Qué puede ser tan secreto? No es que estén pasando cosas realmente interesantes en el mundo mágico, eh…

Kingsley tomó aire y pensó bien sus palabras antes de decirlas, no sin antes echarle una nueva mirada al cabello de Tonks.

- Voldemort ha vuelto. El chico Potter lo presenció, Dumbledore cree que es cierto y reunió nuevamente a la Orden del Fénix, una secta secreta encargada de luchar contra él antes de su caída. Bueno, muchos miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix han muerto, y lo cierto es que necesitamos reclutar gente nueva que esté interesada…

- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Ya-Sabes-Quien ha vuelto? Escuché a Fudge afirmando de forma muy convincente que iban a tratar de decirnos que él había vuelto, pero que era todo un plan macabro que tenía Dumbledore para quitarle el puesto de ministro – Tonks parecía atropellarse con sus propias palabras, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada

- ¿Tú crees a Albus Dumbledore capaz de algo así? – preguntó atónito Kingsley

- Claro que no. Es más, tengo entendido que más de una vez le han ofrecido el puesto y lo ha rechazado por quedarse en Hogwarts. No me lo imagino fuera del colegio, él no sería capaz. Pero aún así, ¿no es ridículo que Ya-Sabes-Quien haya vuelto después de tantos años?

- ¿Ridículo? En absoluto, no estuvo muerto, así que yo no veo la rareza en este asunto. Harry Potter lo vio recuperar su cuerpo con sus propios ojos, mató a Cedric Diggory e intentó matar también a Harry. La Orden confía en Dumbledore, y si él dice que el chico no miente, yo le creo

- Ya… ¿Y la Orden del Fénix volvió a juntarse para luchar contra él? ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de esta Orden?

- Bueno, querida, pensé que eras un poco más lista. Precisamente porque era secreta, y ahora debe serlo más que nunca, ya que el Ministerio va empeñarse cada día más en negar que Voldemort ha vuelto. No está siendo nada fácil convencer a la gente que ha regresado, nadie quiere aceptarlo. Tú eres una joven bruja muy talentosa, además necesitamos algún otro infiltrado en el Ministerio para estar constantemente informados. Tienes que ser consciente que tu vida correrá peligro todos los días, pero siendo auror lo traes en la sangre creo yo. Se nos hace tarde, ¿qué dices?

La idea sonaba genial. Ahora sí tendría un poco de acción en su vida. ¿Realmente había retornado El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Albus Dumbledore siempre había sido casi su ídolo, y lo recordaba con alegría tras todas las veces que la enviaron a su despacho por la conducta incontrolable que tenía. Él entendía su torpeza y siempre le convidaba dulces tras la breve reprimenda, además de que era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que elogiaba sus colores de cabello y le pedía que los cambiara por pura diversión.

También confiaba en Kingsley Shacklebolt, su gran compañero de oficina. Siempre se habían entendido muy bien, y ella comprendió perfectamente la seriedad y la importancia del asunto que él acababa de plantearle.

- Claro que sí, Kingsley. Cuenten conmigo. Pero quiero saber quiénes son parte de la Orden hoy en día – Tonks no pudo ocultar su sonrisa desafiante

- Eso ya lo sabrás. A la salida del Ministerio pasaré a recogerte e iremos directo al cuartel general de la Orden, donde Dumbledore se encargará de explicarlenos todo con lujo de detalle. Ahora vámonos, Nymphadora

- ¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA!

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurrió más despacio que de costumbre, y ella no podía concentrarse en la pila de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio debido a los nervios que la invadían en ese momento. Era casi un antes y un después en su vida, quería saber quién formaba parte de la bendita Orden, si conocía a alguien además de a Kingsley y a Dumbledore, y, sobre todo, cuándo empezarían a actuar.<p>

Kingsley Shacklebolt pasó por ella a las cuatro en punto y ambos emprendieron camino hacia quién sabe dónde. Cuando llegaron a un lugar que parecía un tranquilo barrio muggle de Londres, le dio un trozo de papel y dijo que no hiciera preguntas, que lo leyera en voz alta.

- El Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place – recitó Tonks, al mismo tiempo que una nueva casa emergía de entre otras dos. Estas se movían y los muggles que se encontraban dentro no parecían notar nada en absoluto, pero allí, entre medio de sus casas, acababa de aparecer el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place – ¡Asombroso!

"Grimmauld Place", pensó Tonks. ¿Era posible que hubiese escuchado a su madre hablar de un lugar con el mismo nombre? Tal vez sí, pero ella nunca lo recordaría, porque convengamos que nunca había conocido a la familia de su madre, quien rara vez mencionaba a sus hermanas Bellatrix y Narcissa. Casarse con un sangre sucia había bastado para que la desheredaran completamente, pero ella estaba muy feliz siendo parte de la familia Tonks.

Tocaron a la puerta y de inmediato un hombre que le resultaba bastante conocido abrió la puerta de la residencia.

- ¡Sirius Black! – gritó como desesperada Tonks - ¡Es el asesino, Sirius Black!

- Bueno, sobrina, nunca pensé que me tratarías tan hostilmente. Yo te recuerdo como una niña muy simpática y amable… - Sirius no parecía contento en absoluto

- Ya, ya, entremos Tonks. Te lo explicarán todo – Kingsley la empujó hacia el interior de la casa de los Black y ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sirius, se dejó llevar

Había un fuerte olor a humedad y también a encerrado, parecía que esa casa no había sido habitada en los últimos quince años. Ahora recordaba todo, esa era la casa de los padres de Sirius Black, el primo favorito de su madre. Todo tenía sentido. Bueno, excepto porque él era un asesino que había escapado de Azkaban y ahora estaban bajo el mismo techo.

En un amplio salón, muchos magos se encontraban ya sentados, esperando que comenzara la reunión. Al parecer ella era la última incorporación, por lo cual todos alzaron la vista cuando ingresó y tomó asiento en el único lugar libre que quedaba, al lado de un mago de mediana edad que se veía bastante azotado por la vida. Tenía la cara cubierta de cicatrices y algunas arrugas prematuras, mientras que su pelo castaño claro presentaba algunas canas. Él la miró con una sincera y tímida sonrisa, corriéndose un poco para que su silla entrara perfectamente.

- Bienvenida, Nymphadora – dijo Dumbledore desde la cabecera de aquella enorme mesa, y luego se dirigió al resto de los magos y brujas – Esta es Nymphadora Tonks, auror del Ministerio de la Magia y, si me permites, la joven bruja más … atropellada… que haya pasado por Hogwarts alguna vez

Un rojo fuerte invadió el rostro de Tonks, quien encontró su distracción al reconocer algunos magos que había visto anteriormente. Ojoloco Moody, el que la había capacitado para ser auror, quien le había enseñado todo y hasta cierto punto ella había sido "su protegida". También estaban allí Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid y Filius Flitwick, a quienes recordaba muy bien de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, como todos habrán ya escuchado, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto. Harry Potter fue conducido a una trampa por Barty Crouch Jr, quien adoptó la forma de Alastor Moody durante todo el año lectivo. Fue llevado hasta la tumba de Tom Riddle, su padre, donde tomó sangre de Harry para recuperar su cuerpo, y luego intentó matarlo. Este es un asunto delicado: Voldemort está nuevamente acechando el mundo mágico, pero Fudge quiere hacernos creer que son puras tonterías para que no cunda el pánico entre la población. Vamos a tener que luchar no solo contra Voldemort, sino que también contra el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia. Todos ustedes deben estar dispuestos a eso – Dumbledore mantuvo hipnotizados a todos con su breve discurso. Tornó su mirada hacia Tonks lentamente – En cuanto a Sirius Black, supongo que la mayoría sabrá que es inocente y estuvo injustamente en Azkaban durante trece años. Ahora debo regresar a Hogwarts, buenas tardes para todos

Y sin decir más, tras un "crac", Albus Dumbledore desapareció.

Al terminar la reunión, Tonks se sentía un tanto abombada. Su cerebro había recibido demasiada información, y le había producido un intenso dolor de cabeza. Un tanto mareada, se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta. Al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir, sintió que alguien la sostenía, y al abrirlos nuevamente vio borroso a aquel hombre que había tenido sentado al lado.

- No te ves muy bien, ven conmigo – la tomó por la cintura y la condujo hasta la sala, donde la ayudó a sentarse en un mullido sofá – Por cierto, Nymphadora, mi nombre es Remus Lupin

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Llegó! Ya me estaba hartando de que este hombre no apareciera en su propio fanfic, fue un largo camino, pero aquí está. **

**Perdónenme por el capítulo tan largo y poco original, pero no quería saltearme determinadas partes de la historia que hoy en día nos parecen obvias. También quiero que sepan que me quedó medio descolocado el que Kingsley fuese a buscar a Tonks, originalmente lo escribí con Moody, pero luego recordé que estaría demasiado débil tras haber estado casi un año encerrado en un baúl, ¿no?**

**Espero que no se aburran mucho, se va a poner más interesante. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
